


Wherefore art thou Juliet?

by kaz_shirakawa



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Burst into song, Chocolate Box Exchange 2019, Extra Scene, F/F, Josh Groban song lyrics, Musical interlude, femslash without sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaz_shirakawa/pseuds/kaz_shirakawa
Summary: Juliet runs away with Lisa into their shared dream world Equalia — and tells her just how much she means to her.





	Wherefore art thou Juliet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).



Lisa looked up to where the acorn had been thrown from and saw Juliet sitting in a tree.

“Juliet! What are you doing here?”

Juliet jumped down from the tree branch and walked up to Lisa.

“I’m running away,” she said, “and you are coming with me.”

“I’d love to!” Lisa responded, then added, “Oh, but… I’m supposed to attend the Model UN this weekend. I’m the delegate from Azerbaijan and I’m threatening a rice tariff.”

“Lisa, I know how important the Model UN’s work is, but Equalia needs you,” Juliet said, folding her hands in a pleading gesture. Then, she grabbed hold of Lisa’s hands and added in a longing tone, “I need you.”

Holding Lisa’s hands seemed to comfort Juliet, as Lisa could see a shining smile spreading over Juliet’s face. Seeing Juliet so happy made Lisa feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and she beamed back at her.

“Okay, best friend,” she replied, and the two walked over to their bicycles, hand in hand.

* * *

The two cycled off together, and their imagination turned the world around them into a fantasy queendom.

They stopped when they came to an archway covered in green leaves that lead to a beautiful park. They leaned their bicycles against the hedge around the park and continued on foot until they reached a secluded corner with a bench in it, where they sat down. 

“I’m so happy to have you as my best friend,” Lisa said with a smile. 

When Juliet heard that, her eyes lit up and that same radiant smile that Lisa had seen before came back to her face. “Oh, I am so happy, too!” she said. “I’ve been unhappy at home for a long time, but I never had anyone with whom I felt safe and secure, until I met you. You’re the best of best friends anyone could ask for.”

Juliet scooted over a bit closer on the bench to Lisa and put her arm around her, then she laid her head on her shoulder and sighed contentedly. 

“Equalia wouldn’t be the same without having two co-queens to rule jointly and fairly over that magical realm,” she said.

She laid her hand on Lisa’s forearm and continued, “and there is nobody I would rather have there by my side than you, Lisa.”

Juliet got up, turned around to look at Lisa, and started to sing.

> When I am down, and, oh, my soul, so weary  
>  When troubles come, and my heart burdened be  
>  Then, I am still and wait here in the silence  
>  Until you come and sit awhile with me
> 
> You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
>  You raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
>  I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
>  You raise me up to more than I can be

“Oh, Juliet, that was beautiful!” said Lisa, with a tear in her eye. “I never knew that I meant so much to you! And… and I’m also glad that you are there for me. And that I could help you when your life got difficult.”

Lisa got up and hugged Juliet. 

The two remained in their embrace for a while, enjoying each other’s closeness.

* * *

Then Lisa said, “but where will we stay? Where are you running off to? We can’t sleep here in the park, can we?”

“We’ll go to our royal castle, of course! Come with me; I’ll show you the way!”

And the two of them went back to their bikes and pedalled off into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> While Juliet was talking to Lisa and telling her how grateful she was for her help in her relationship with her parents, I thought of "you lift me up" as something she might say to her.
> 
> I had heard this song from Celtic Woman, but when I looked up the lyrics, I saw that the most famous cover in the US is probably by Josh Groban — Lisa and Juliet's favourite singer. That just felt like an opportunity I couldn't pass on! So I had Juliet sing part of it.


End file.
